


Under the Fire Escape (A TMI Fanfiction)

by A_Choice_to_Be_Free



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Books as of Heavenly Fire)
Genre: Malec, Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, tmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Choice_to_Be_Free/pseuds/A_Choice_to_Be_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hale never wanted to fit in. Never, not even once. She hated being called a part of a curtain group, or having a label stuck to her. She knew she was never going to fit in, so why should she even try? Why not embrace that she was different? </p><p>But what makes this bright thirteen year old so set on staying away from people isn't what you think. It's not the ADHD or the OCD, it's not the dyslexia or the fact her skin is darker than other people's, or that she has had girlfriends instead of boyfriends. It's the fact that she can see the monsters. And now she can see the people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Fire Escape (A TMI Fanfiction)

This story contains violence, small amounts of cussing, and LGTB+ content. I advice readers to be 13 years or older when going on from this point. Please, and thank you. The first chapter will be released on the 18th of June. 

~Free


End file.
